Todo lo que sube tiene que bajar
by 0-Luna Love-0
Summary: Veamos que tan certera es esta ley de la gravedad para esta pareja...


Hola! ^_^… bueno pues aquí traigo este pequeño one-shot acerca de otra pareja que me agrada mucho… créanme que esto a mi me resulto bastante lindo pero no se ustedes… en fin, lo sabré a través de los reviews que si son tan amables pueden dejarme pues solo de ese modo sabré si les parece o no… además que esto es un aporte a los fic de esta parejita que para mi esta mas que linda ^_^….

Bueno pues no les quito el preciado tiempo y los dejo con la siguiente lectura que espero sea de su agrado…

**Nota: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen y solo los tomo para crear la historia.**

**Todo lo que sube… tiene que bajar**

Cuando Nakuru leyó aquella simple ley de la gravedad, sentada en la rama de un árbol en el patio del instituto, le pareció aburrida pues para empezar "quien rayos no sabe algo tan lógico". Estaba bastante aburrida e intento descasar pero no lo conseguía así que opto por leer el libro que llevaba consigo pero al leer esa línea le pareció ridículo.

Esto es tan aburrido – decía para sí mientras cerraba el libro y luego lo dejaba caer desde el árbol hacia el suelo pero al hacerlo no se percato que alguien estaba ahí por lo que el libro le dio en la cabeza.

¡Auch! – se quejo el chico al recibir el impacto del libro y luego vio el objeto que lo había golpeado – ¿Y esto? – se pregunto al ver aquel libro.

Lo siento – se disculpo Nakuru al escuchar al chico que estaba abajo.

Por su parte él levanto la vista hacia arriba del árbol y vio a su compañera sentada en la rama lo que respondía de donde había salido el libro que lo golpeo.

Eh!... hola Akizuki – dijo con una sonrisa

Hola… lo lamento no tenía idea que estabas ahí Tsukishiro – dijo a modo de disculpa por dejarle caer el libro – ¿no te lastime? – pregunto un tanto preocupada.

Descuida solo fue el golpe – respondió tranquilamente tocándose la cabeza – por cierto ¿Qué haces ahí Akizuki? – pregunto amablemente

Nada… solo pasando el rato – le respondió con una sonrisa intentando incorporarse para bajar pero al tratar de levantarse se desequilibro y sin poder evitarlo cayo de la rama – ¡AAHHH!

Por su parte al verla que caería Yukito se apresuro a atraparla cosa que logro pero termino en el suelo con ella sobre su cuerpo.

¡Ay!... lo siento ¿te lastime? – le dijo al reaccionar separándose un poco de él al darse cuenta que su compañero había amortiguado la caída.

Creo que hasta las leyes de la gravedad duelen – respondió sonriéndole pues la situación era bastante graciosa primero le caía un libro de física en la cabeza y ahora su compañera le caía encima.

Si, supongo que sí – dijo apenada viéndolo a él tirado en el suelo y ella sobre él… al percatarse de eso rápidamente se quito de encima de su cuerpo – lo siento – se disculpo de nuevo.

Descuida pero… ¿Tú estás bien? – pregunto mientras se sentaba cuando ella se quito de encima de él.

Si… gracias a ti – le respondió viéndolo fijo a los ojos.

Al verlo a los ojos se sintió bastante atraída, esa mirada tranquila siempre le había encantado a pesar de no demostrarlo y esa sonrisa que siempre lo acompañaba lo hacía ver tan lindo.

No supo ni en qué momento paso pero mientras veía sus ojos sentía como si un imán la atrajese, aun en el suelo estaban bastante cerca pues ella solo se había retirado lo necesario para que él se incorporara, sintió como él acercaba su mano a su rostro posándola sobre su mejilla, ambos se acercaban acortando la distancia y en un momento en el que todo desapareció unieron sus labios en un tranquilo y cálido beso.

Yukito por su parte estaba confundido y perdido en ese mar de sensaciones, no sabía por qué ni como habían llegado a esa situación pero no quería que se acabara. En realidad al verla a los ojos sentía perderse en ellos, rara vez hablaban pero era agradable cuando conversaban aunque era consiente que ella quería a su amigo Toya no podía dejar de sentir atracción hacia ella, una atracción de la cual era consiente desde hacia unas semanas cuando después de tanto meditar el sin fin de sensaciones que sentía al estar cerca de ella termino por aceptar que se había enamorado… aunque sabia disimularlo.

La falta de aire los obligo a separarse, el beso se había prolongado bastante puesto que aunque comenzó siendo tranquilo ambos se habían negado a separarse contrario a eso correspondían con igual ímpetu. Se miraron fijamente mientras intentaban normalizar sus respiraciones, al cabo de unos segundos un leve sonrojo se apodero de ambos por lo que ella bajo la mirada y Yukito desviaba la suya hacia un lado.

Eh… yo … perdona… yo no – decía aun confundido y un tanto incomodo pues por lo que noto ella estaba igual de incomoda por el accionar de ambos

No… no te preocupes – decía sin atreverse a verlo de frente – solo… no paso nada

Si… – dijo en un susurro apenas audible mientras la veía con un dejo de melancolía, a pesar que quizá solo fue un impulso ese beso le había demostrado mucho más de lo que pudiera creer al igual él mismo le demostró los sentimientos que tanto estaba reprimiendo.

Creo que mejor voy al salón – dijo tras unos minutos de incomodo silencio intentando incorporarse pero justo antes de levantarse Yukito sujeto su mano

Espera Akizuki – le dijo de manera un tanto indecisa pues no había pensado antes de sujetar su mano – yo …

No, está bien… solo debemos olvidar lo que paso – le respondió mirando al chico intentando sonreír lo más natural posible, era consiente que quizá solo había sido un impulso del momento y solo intentaba disculparse por lo que hizo pero ella no quería que lo hiciera quería conservar al menos el recuerdo de haberlo besado sin tener que oír una disculpa o una lamentación por lo hecho.

Pero yo… – intento decir más Nakuru lo volvió a interrumpir

Descuida, todo está bien – le dijo intentando con ello que desistiera de disculparse, ella sabía que Yukito jamás correspondería a sus sentimientos… sentimientos que había descubierto hacia unas semanas… sentimientos por los cuales ahora ya no fastidiaba tanto a su amigo Toya y aunque a veces lo hacía era para ver si había alguna reacción en él pero nunca pasaba nada por lo que desde hacía un par de días había dejado de acechar al joven Kinomoto.

No, no está bien – dijo de manera un tanto desesperada porque lo escuchara sujetándola suavemente por los hombros – créeme que si te molesta lo que paso solo dímelo y no volveré a hacerlo – le decía mientras veía sus ojos café

Yukito… yo… – trataba de responder olvidando el formalismo y llamándolo por su nombre

Créeme que si te incomode con lo que paso… no volveré a… – decía de modo resignado pues tal parecía que el accionar que había tenido solo había echado a perder la única oportunidad que tenia con ella pero antes que pudiera terminar de decir lo que quería ella lo interrumpió

No, claro que no – dijo de manera rápida al percatarse de las intenciones de él, lo que menos quería era que se alejara por ese pequeño desliz – Yukito yo no me arrepiento… porque habría de hacerlo… o acaso tu – pero no dijo más pues sentía que solo decirlo era demasiado pesado

No… no me arrepiento Nakuru – le dijo suavemente

Al oírlo llamarla por su nombre su corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad, era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre además el hecho que no estuviese arrepentido de lo sucedido le había sorprendido de sobremanera…. Entonces… eso quería decir que…

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto aun con la sorpresa reflejada

Bueno… yo… – decía de manera nerviosa no sabía si era prudente hablar con la verdad pero nada perdía con decirlo – yo solo…

¿Qué… que sucede Yuki? – pregunto acercándose un poco a él sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba y observando la indecisión en él

No sé si sea lo correcto pero… yo… aun no entiendo como paso… solo sé que sucedió…

¿Qué cosa?... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – pregunto anhelante

Yo… creo… me he enamorado – termino diciendo mientras veía sus ojos pero entonces noto que ella reflejaba duda y hasta cierta tristeza que no supo cómo interpretar

Por su parte Nakuru al oír aquellas palabras sintió felicidad pero a la vez tristeza, no sabía cómo interpretar las palabras de su compañero pero saber que estaba enamorado la tenía en la incertidumbre y le hizo destruir las ilusiones que tenia… de no ser porque Yukito tomo su rostro y se acerco a su oído no hubiese sabido si llorar o salir corriendo del lugar pues aquellas palabras que le susurro tan tiernamente confirmaban que estaba en un error con sus suposiciones

Nakuru… te amo – susurro al darse cuenta que ella creía que estaba enamorado de otra, en un inicio no comprendía porque reflejaba esa tristeza pero reparo que solo confesó estar enamorado sin decir de quien por lo que antes que ella decidiera marcharse ante la decepción se acerco para decirle la verdad que tanto había escondido.

¿Q-qué? – dijo de manera sorprendida sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba y a la vez debatiéndose si era una alucinación suya lo que escucho

Que te amo – volvió a repetir separándose y viéndola fijamente a los ojos – no sé como paso, no sé por qué pero solo sé que… te amo – le dijo mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y veía aun a su compañera que seguía con la misma expresión de desconcierto.

Nakuru aun se debatía en sus pensamientos, oírlo decir aquellas palabras la llenaban de felicidad pero no podía articular ni una palabra… y no era porque le faltaran sino porque de la impresión parecía que nada podría salir de su boca.

Yo… yo… – decía intentando forzar a su cerebro a reaccionar – yo también – dijo en un susurro mientras se perdía en sus ojos claros

Me alegra saberlo – confeso mientras se acercaba a ella posando su mano en su mejilla y acortando distancia.

Y tal como en la primera ocasión se dejaron llevar para unir sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso que los llevo hasta las nubes pero tuvieron que volver al suelo cuando la calidez del otro abandono sus labios, volvieron a verse con ternura sintiéndose libres del peso que cargaban… porque si hay algo que tenían muy en claro es que esconder lo que sentían por temor era un peso bastante grande.

Te amo Yuki – le dijo con una linda sonrisa

Yo también pero… creí que amabas a Toya – dijo aún dudoso pues no tenía idea del cambio de sentimientos de la chica

Yo también lo creí pero me di cuenta que solo era una obsesión y a quien en verdad quería es a ti – comento la chica – sinceramente seguía molestándolo con intenciones de saber si había algún cambio en ti… quería que me miraras… estaba probando si tú me veías no solo como tu compañera sino… como algo mas – dijo bajando un poco la vista pero luego volvió a verlo con una sonrisa – pero a pesar de no mostrarlo me negaba a renunciar a ti… y me alegra saber que tú sientes lo mismo por mi – termino diciendo con una sonrisa

Entiendo – le dijo de igual modo sonriendo

Se levantaron del suelo pues durante todo el tiempo aun se habían mantenido tal como iniciaron, Nakuru seguía viéndolo de manera tierna y luego de unos segundos comenzó a reír por lo bajo cosa que inquieto a Yukito

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto con extrañeza

Nada, solo que… las leyes de la gravedad son bastante exactas – dijo sin dejar de sonreír

Supongo que son demasiado certeras – comento riendo al igual que ella

Y es que ambos sabían a lo que se referían, Nakuru había tenido una subida con su obsesión con Toya y termino bajando cuando se dio cuenta que no era más que eso y Yukito había ignorado muchas cosas pero al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos dejo de volar en las nubes para intentar poner los pies sobre la tierra… definitivamente todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, incluso cuando los sentimientos están perdidos en el cielo siempre hay un momento en que bajan para que uno se dé cuenta de la realidad y decida por si actuar… si, sin lugar a dudas "_**todo lo que sube tiene que bajar"**_

**Fin **

**Notas de autora:**

¿Y?... ¿Qué les pareció?... me gustaría mucho saber que opinan de esto… la verdad tenía ya un tiempo que quería hacer un fic de esta parejita y bueno aquí esta… en fin no quiero entretener con tanto palabrerío así que solo les pido que me dejen reviews… créanme, son muy importantes sus comentarios no importa si son buenos o malos todos son bien recibidos.

Bien creo que no tengo más que decir excepto: **"gracias por leer ^_^"**… y recalco… son importantes sus comentarios así que espero saber que les pareció ok.

Bueno, creo que nos veremos en la próxima oki…. Sayonara ^_^

**Att: Luna Love**


End file.
